A video (e.g., television) network may provide national programming content and local and/or metropolitan-area content. The national programming content may include multiple national channels, and/or the local content may include multiple local channels. Such channels may be transmitted via a variety of equipment and/or channel paths maintained by a video network service provider before they are provided to customers (e.g., via a passive optical network (PON)). A PON is a point-to-multipoint, fiber to premises network architecture in which optical splitters are used to enable a single optical fiber to serve multiple premises (e.g., customers). Managing such a video network and its associated equipment, channels, etc. is a difficult task.